Up to the present, make-up of the said product almost depend on handiwork. Namely, in this process, we firstly make an individual round dough skin (hereafter called "dough skin") which is rolled by hand or machine, and put a jam ball on the dough skin by hand or depositing machine, and put the dough skin on the palm of the left or right hand, and reroll the edge or skirt of dough skin (hereafter called "skirt") all around by fingers of the other hand, and finally pucker up and round the dough skin together with jam ball by fingers of both hands.
Further, the product has seams at its puckered part so that we press down it by hand onto a pan while facing its seam side down. After panning, products pass onto the next steps of proofing and baking.
As mentioned above, we need much handiworks and many make-up labors for mass production. Furthermore, there is a problem that products by handiwork have a tendency to be unstable in quality and size owing to the difference of the finger skill degree among make-up labors.
Meanwhile, instead of the above handiwork, many trial applications by machines having mechanism of extruding and encrusting have been done, but unsuccessful. The reason is that, in the case of fermented bread dough, the gluten structure of the dough has a tendency to be destroyed when extruded from a narrow nozzle so that the crumb texture of products after baking becomes very weak in spite of improving recipe of dough materials or adjusting method of extrusion. Particularly, during one or two days after baking, the crumb texture rapidly becomes moistureless and is apt to tear very easily, and yet this period just coincides with the time that products are put on sale. Therefore, this is very critical in quality.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, the inventor has been many years developing an automatic make-up machine equipped with mechanism of finger-work for not adding any harm to the bread dough and yet for mass production.